


Warriors: A New Light

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A New Light, Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: It tells the story of four cats; a Shadowclan apprentice named Darkpaw who was taken into the clans and has no memories of his past other than the death of his family. Two sisters in ThunderClan named Silverpaw and Brightpaw are the newest apprentices, but one of them is hiding a secret, and a WindClan cat named Sparrowpaw who is looking for his long lost litter mate. However, these four have a challenge that could destroy the clans as they know it. A mysterious cat has been training, rogues and kittypets to form an army against the clans, and the ShadowClan medicine cat, Yellowflower has been told that one of her clan mates is a traitor and is part of the said army and StarClan is giving no clues to who it is.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So something you should know (or know by now if you've known me ) is I had a Warrior cats fanfiction years ago, but I sadly discontinued it due to not going anywhere. However last year I re-worked on the story and its more fluid and better then ever. I worked on it during my first Nanowrimo, but debated when I should release it, but some people are interested of seeing this story so here it is!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

A cool leaf-fall breeze blew through the trees. The night was calm and peaceful; the only sounds were the crickets chirping and the sound of paw prints walking through the forest path. A yellow long furred she-cat was walking towards a small pool where a bunch of other cats were waiting. She turned to her fellow cats, “I hope I’m not too late.”

“Your not. We just got here, Yellowflower.” A grey tom replied. Yellowflower sighed and walked up to the Moonpool sitting next to a ginger she-cat. The cats went silent as they touched their noses on the cool water. The cats were quiet as they touched the water they were welcomed in StarClan.

A bit later after they touched noses, Yellowflower gasped as she pulled away from the water breathing heavily. The other cats looked on and turned towards the yellow she-cat wondering what she saw.

“Yellowflower! Are you alright?” The ginger she-cat asked. She walked towards her fellow cat, but Yellowflower turned away from her.

“I’m fine.” She snapped. The ginger she-cat stepped back, but she knew what she saw. The grey tom walked towards her a serious look was in his eyes. “I guess you saw what we all saw.”

Yellowflower turned to her fellow cats and slowly nodded. “What are we going to tell our clan mates?” She asked. The cats turned to look at one another wondering what to say. Yellowflower was right, how would their leaders feel about hearing this news this could cause the clans to panic!

“If we tell our leaders,” the ginger she-cat stepped up. “The clans would panic!”

A brown she-cat walked over to the ginger she-cat and put her tail around her. “Calm down Honeypelt. We just won’t say anything.” She said.

“What!” A small white and grey tom spoke up. “Treeleaf, Isn’t that a bad thing to keep this a secret?” Treeleaf sighed and walked over to her apprentice.

“Clearpaw. We don’t have much information other then what StarClan showed us. It would be better to wait till StarClan gives us a sign that this would get serious then we’ll see what we can do.” Treeleaf explained. Clearpaw sighed and nodded slowly. He wanted to say something to his mentor, but had to listen as well on what she had to say.

The older grey tom sighed. “Let’s call this Moonpool meeting to an end. We’ll talk about this next time.” The cats nodded and started to walk back to their clans, but Yellowflower couldn’t get the thought out of her head. She had to tell her leader; hopefully he could listen and tell her what the clan should do.

The camp of ShadowClan was quiet except for the leader of the clan. The dark bluish-grey tom was outside of his den looking up at the stars. The breeze blew through his fur and the trees surrounding his clan. Once the wind disappeared he gave a sigh. Soon the leader’s ears picked up hearing someone coming right behind him. He got himself in a fighting pose waiting too see who was ready to attack the camp.

Coming out of the bushes was Yellowflower, catching her breath from running back from the Moonpool. The leader sighed seeing it was only his trusted medicine cat he removed himself from his battle pose, but had a stern look on his face.

“Don’t scare me like that, Yellowflower.” He said stern yet calmly.

Yellowflower sighed, “Sorry Shadestar, but I have something important to tell you.” Shadestar looked at his medicine cat and decided to lead her away from the camp so she can explain to him what StarClan had told her.

The two cats walked to the lake as Yellowflower spoke up to what StarClan told her. “Shadestar you’ve been a leader for many moons, longer then me! However, StarClan told me there’s someone in our clan we cannot trust.” She explained. Shadestar didn’t reply and looked down at the river. Yellowflower continued on with what she saw. “It was all four clans, and then some cats I’ve never seen before leaded by a black shadow. It was horrible, there was blood and warriors laying on the ground.” She rambled. 

“Yellowflower. Calm down.” Shadestar comforted.

“Calm down!” Yellowflower snapped. “Shadestar, are clan is in danger! All clans are in danger! How can you be so calm at a time like this!” Each time Yellowflower yelled she choked ready to cry. Shadestar used his tail to lift up Yellowflower’s face as their eyes looked at each other.

Shadestar kept his calm and relaxed expression. “I too am worried for my clan, but now is not the time to panic. Its best to stay calm and wait for more answers from StarClan.” He explained looking up at the moon and stars.

Yellowflower’s ears dropped hearing her leader’s words. But, she knew he was right. The clans would be in a panic if they found out. She gave a sigh and went over to her leader looking up at the stars as well. “What can we do then?”

“Wait.” Shadestar replied. Of course, like what the medicine cats discussed earlier it’s best to wait from StarClan. “The Gathering is not too far off, you and any of the medicine cats better not bring up what you saw.” He said before turning back from the lake and heading back to camp.

“Of course. I promise.” Yellowflower promised her head bowing down.

Shadestar gave a nod. “Come. It’s getting late.” Yellowflower nodded in return and followed her leader back to camp. She gave the sky one more look before she left.

“I hope you know what your doing StarClan. Don’t make us wait too long.” Yellowflower thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Days had passed since Yellowflower’s message and the Gathering was just about to start. ShadowClan was on their way to Gathering, but a young apprentice was curious with what will go on. This young apprentice ran and looked at the plants not knowing his fellow clan mates were already ahead of him.

“Darkpaw!” The apprentice, named Darkpaw looked up to see two older apprentices coming towards him. One apprentice was a tom with red fox colored fur with a long tail and the other apprentice; also a tom had dark cream fluffy fur. “Come on we’re going to be late!” the fox colored apprentice shouted.

Darkpaw went towards his fellow apprentices. “Sorry, but this is my first Gathering. After what you told me about it. I’ve been waiting to go.” He explained.

The cream colored tom scoffed. “Don’t expect Gatherings to be that exciting. Its just leaders sharing news over what has been going on in their clans.” He explained.

Darkpaw sighed and followed his fellow apprentices. “Yeah, but after you told me about it Foxpaw. I’ve wanted to know everything. Raggedrop told me to keep an eye on the other clans.” Darkpaw explained. Raggedrop was his mentor training him to become the strongest warrior in ShadowClan.

Foxpaw sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say Darkpaw.” Darkpaw followed his fellow apprentices to the island where the Gathering is held and the black apprentice was surprised with the many cats here. He saw more warriors as well as apprentices from all four clans.

Foxpaw and the cream colored tom sat with their clan and gave room for Darkpaw. “Here Darkpaw sit next to us.” The cream tom said. Darkpaw sat in between Foxpaw and the cream colored tom.

“Thanks Birdpaw.” Darkpaw whispered. Birdpaw smiled as the three apprentices waited for the Gathering to start. Darkpaw looked around and saw many warriors and apprentices talking to one another, some were talking to cats from other clans. However, what caught Darkpaw’s attention were the cats seated at the tree branch with Shadestar.

“Are those the other leaders?” Darkpaw whispered.

Foxpaw nodded. “Yep those are the leaders of the lake.” He replied. Foxpaw faced the leader next to their leader, a young silver tom with a big scar across his face. “That’s Silverstar, the leader of RiverClan. He’s the youngest leader here so far. He got his lives many moons ago.” Foxpaw explained.

Birdpaw decided to talk about the next leader, a she-cat next to Silverstar with a pale cream-colored fur. “And that pretty leader is Cherrystar of WindClan. She’s been leader for as long as Shadestar has been leader.” Birdpaw explained. Darkpaw noticed how pretty she looked, but if she was as old as Shadestar how did she look so young?

The last leader was at the far left of Shadestar; another she-cat with black fur as dark as the night sky with a large chunk of her ear removed. She gave a glare to the other leaders before facing her own clan.

Darkpaw tilted his head over the leader of ThunderClan before Foxpaw explained who she is. “That’s Ravenstar the leader of ThunderClan. She’s a bit distant towards the other leaders.” Foxpaw explained.

“How come?” Darkpaw asked. Foxpaw opened his mouth ready to explain, but was cut off when Cherrystar spoke up. 

“Now that everyone is here. The Gathering can start!” Cherrystar spoke. The cats turned to the WindClan leader as she explained the news over at her clan. “I’ll start the Gathering.” Cherrystar stopped to take a deep breath and looked at the warriors around her. “A moon after or last Gathering a young kit came to us to WindClan he asked for help because of his family, but unfortunately we were too late.” Cherrystar stopped talking to bow her head down. The cats talked among themselves wondering what happened over at WindClan.

“The young kit’s family had perish and we had to take in the young kit in with us.” Cherrystar finished. “The young apprentice is named Sparrowpaw, and he’s been doing well on his training.”

The cats cheered for Sparrowpaw as the young apprentice bowed his head. Sparrowpaw looked up at his leader who nodded back. She then looked at the other leaders wondering who would speak up next.

Shadestar spoke up next. “Just like WindClan we had also taken in a young kit from outside our clan.” Darkpaw blinked and sat up straight hearing his leader speak. “Our young apprentice is Darkpaw.” Darkpaw looked around hearing the cats chant his name. He got so nervous he forgot to bow as they called his name.

“Don’t forget to bow.” Birdpaw whispered. Darkpaw quickly bowed as the cats continued to chant his name. He quickly picked his head up and sighed knowing it was a close call.

“Why would two clans take in cats from outside the clans!” A voice spoke up. The three ShadowClan apprentices turned and glared at a ThunderClan apprentice. He was a ginger tabby who looked to be as old as Foxpaw and Birdpaw. “I mean clan born cats are stronger, they will never survive out here.”

Ravenstar the leader of the clan as well as a red she-cat apprentice seated next to the ginger tabby glared at the later. “Tigerpaw. This isn’t your time to speak.” She snapped.

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes. “Well its true.” He mumbled. The red she-cat apprentice was ready to use her claws to smack Tigerpaw across his muzzle.

Cherrystar turned to the ThunderClan leader, “since your apprentice interrupted, you go next Ravenstar.”

Ravenstar sighed. “There’s not much going on in my clan.” She said.

Cherrystar nodded, but she turned to the RiverClan leader Silverstar. “What about you Silverstar?” Cherrystar asked. The RiverClan leader glanced over at the WindClan leader. “You’ve been awfully quiet and haven’t spoken up about anything tonight.”

Silverstar blinked, but stayed silent not looking at the other leaders. He faced his own clan not eyeing at the other clan cats. “Someone in our clan has been taking our prey.” He said.  
The cats went silent and murmured to one another on what it meant. Even the leaders were worried they knew for sure none of their warriors were stealing prey, were they?

“What do you mean, Silverstar?” Ravenstar asked.

Silverstar turned to Ravenstar with a glare. “Apparently some cat has been going through our fresh-kill pile and taking the prey our warriors have caught from our clan.” He explained. The cats looked at one another and talked to each other again. Darkpaw heard some cats saying that none of them were near RiverClan territory not even at Foxtail length. “Have any of you got prey stolen or any warriors coming in with extra prey?”

The leaders looked at one another as their clan mates talked among themselves. After a moment of silence Cherrystar sighed and spoke up again. “There was one incident.” She started. The cats gasped and faced the WindClan warriors, which made them uncomfortable with all the stares they were receiving. “We don’t know who this cat was, but some cats came and took some of our prey too.” She explained.

This got the cats into a panic. They started to worry and yowl some even tried to start fights with other cats. Darkpaw looked up at the sky starting to see clouds starting to form. The black tom’s ears dropped down knowing a storm was coming.

“Calm down!” Darkpaw’s ears went back up again and he turned to face a dark grey tabby she-cat standing beneath Cherrystar. This gave Darkpaw the suggestion that she was the deputy of WindClan.

The cats went silent and turned to face the WindClan deputy. Cherrystar smiled and looked at her deputy. “Thank you Nightwing.” Nightwing looked up at her leader and gave a nod just doing her part. “Now,” Cherrystar sighed and took a deep breath. “We did get a scent of this cat, but it was not from any clan we know of.”

“A rouge?” One cat questioned.

“It better not be a kittypet.” Another cat growled. The cats started murmuring again, but instead of arguing it was more of worry or concern on who was stealing prey.

Cherrystar spoke up again. “WindClan has set up patrols to keep an eye around our territories to see if any cats do cross our borders.” She explained. Cherrystar looked at the leaders, but out of all of them Silverstar spoke up again.

“RiverClan will do the same, but if any other cat comes to our clans. They wish they’ll never cross RiverClan in the first place.” Silverstar growled.

Once Silverstar made his word many of RiverClan’s warriors glared at the other clan cats showing them they aren’t going to hesitate to claw another cat just to protect their prey. Darkpaw was the worried one of them all, giving a gulp. With that the leaders decide to call the meeting to an end and walked back to their clans.

“Shadestar.” Shadestar turned to see his deputy a white and yellow tom walking beside him. “You have plans on having a patrol to protect our prey?” He asked. “I know RiverClan and WindClan got struck, but ThunderClan nor our clan has any idea to keep the prey safe.”

After what felt like a moment of silence Shadestar spoke up. “Goldjaw.” He started, “Until any sightings of these cats show up, we’ll set up patrols. Its best to see who is this cat, and where they came from.” Shadestar explain.

Goldjaw bowed his head. “Of course Shadestar.” He replied. Shadestar nodded glad to see his deputy agreed with him. The ShadowClan cats made it back to camp, and coming out from the warrior’s den was a large dark grey tom with many battle wounds across his body. He walked past the leader and deputy to walk towards Darkpaw, his little apprentice. As he passed by Goldjaw along with Yellowflower glared at the cat walking towards Darkpaw.

Darkpaw didn’t see where he was going and bumped into his mentor’s large paws. He looked up and faced the warrior glaring down at him. “So how did the Gathering went?” He asked.  
Darkpaw wanted to get excited and explain to his mentor everything he witnessed at the Gathering, but Darkpaw felt uneasy explaining in joy. “It went well Raggeddrop.” He whispered.

Raggeddrop then walked away ready to leave the camp. “Aren’t you coming?” He asked.

“To where?” Darkpaw replied.

“Training.” Yellowflower growled and ran between Raggeddrop and Darkpaw. She turned to Raggeddrop glaring.

“Raggeddrop it’s late at night and the poor apprentice just got back from the Gathering. Couldn’t you wait till tomorrow?” Yellowflower scolded. Raggeddrop glared back at the medicine cat. He opened his jaw to say something, but most of ShadowClan gazed his eyes on him. Raggeddrop hissed and went back to his den not uttering a word to any cat. Yellowflower sighed and looked down at Darkpaw. “You okay Darkpaw?”

Darkpaw nodded. “I’m fine. Not hurt, just,” he paused to let out a yawn. “Tired.”

Yellowflower giggled and let out a yawn as well. “I agree Gatherings can tire any cat out.” Yellowflower walked to her den, and turned towards Darkpaw. “Night Darkpaw.”

Darkpaw smiled. “Night.” Darkpaw walked towards the apprentice’s den and slowly walked towards his nest. The rest of the apprentices were asleep and Darkpaw was about to join them too. He gave one last quick yawn before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

Darkpaw awoken in a clearing confused on how he got there. “Did I sleepwalk?” He asked. Darkpaw looked around and saw nothing but fog and a faint familiar smell lingering in the forest. He wandered through the clearing till he looked up to see a dark cat looking down on him. The shadow cat had his claws unleashed ready to strike at Darkpaw at any moment. Darkpaw unleashed his claws to and as fast as a fox strike the shadow cat, which woke him up.

Darkpaw looked around his den and saw it was still dark out. It wasn’t long since he came back from the Gathering and fell asleep. Darkpaw went to lie back down thinking what that dream was. “What was that just now?” Darkpaw asked himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the LONG update for this fanfic. I wasn’t working on this much, as this is more of a side project. I keep telling myself to work more on this, but I just haven’t worked on it since I started working on my AHIT stories. 
> 
> Good news, I have friends in the AHIT fandom who are also big warriors fans and they’ve been giving me motivation to work on this story again! So thanks to all my Warrior Cats AHIT friends!!!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the fic!

The sun was beginning to rise over ThunderClan camp. Ravenstar, the leader of the clan was the first to wake up. She stretched and gave a yawn as the sun started to rise. Turning to the sun, Ravenstar breathed in the fresh morning air and let it out with a sigh.

“Morning Ravenstar.” Ravenstar turned to a brown and black queen coming out of the nursery den.

“Morning Petaldusk, did you and your kits sleep well?” Ravenstar asked.

Petaldusk sighed. “It wasn’t until you guys came back from the Gathering last night they were able to sleep.” Petaldusk gave a yawn before she continued. “They’ve been excited to be apprentices for moons now.”

Ravenstar gave a chuckle. The two cats watched the sunrise light the camp before it was time for Petaldusk’s kits apprenticeship. Ravenstar looked at the queen and the later looked back knowing they were thinking the same thing. “Are you going to tell them?”

Petaldusk blinked and shook her head. “No!” She snapped. Petaldusk sink back regretting snapping at her leader. “No.” She repeated with a sigh, “I don’t want to tell them just yet.”

“Understandable.” Ravenstar replied.

“Thank you.” Petaldusk said. Ravenstar nodded and went back to her den to prepare for the Clan meeting. Petaldusk smiled and gave a sigh to her leader. Soon, Petaldusk’s ears twitched as she turned to the nursery. Her kits must have been awake.

Petaldusk walked into the nursery and smiled seeing her two daughters wake up and stretch. “How are my lovely daughters doing?” Petaldusk asked.

A white she-cat with silver patches that almost looked like clouds was just fluttering her eyes open. “I slept alright.”

Her sister, a pale ginger she-cat with a white underbelly groaned. “I didn’t, Silverkit tossed and turned all night!”

Silverkit’s fur puffed up and faced her sister. “I did not!” She snapped.

“Silverkit. Brightkit.” Petaldusk calmly said. It was early in the morning for the queen and she didn’t want to wake up the other queens from their sleep.

“Sorry, mom.” Silverkit and Brightkit said at the same time. Petaldusk smiled, forgiving her kits as she walked towards them. She gave Brightkit baths to make sure she’s clean for their apprentice ceremony today. “Mom.” Brightkit groaned.

“Brightkit. I’m not letting my little kit looking like she ran through a thorn bush for their ceremony.” Petaldusk scolded. Brightkit groaned and continued to let her mom clean her.

Silverkit sat right by her sister putting her fluffy tail around her. After Brightkit was done it was Silverkit’s turn to get a bath from her mother. She didn’t mind it, she loved her mom. She loved her mom so much she didn’t mind getting a bath from her.

Brightkit looked outside her den and saw many of the warriors waking up and coming out of their dens bathing in the sunlight. By sun high would be time Brightkit and Silverkit would be apprentices. They would finally join their former den mates Rosepaw and Tigerpaw.

Silverkit was done with her bath and went to the entrance of the nursery seeing all the cats together and sharing tongues. “When will Ravenstar call us up for our apprenticeship?” Silverkit asked.

“She’ll announce it soon, Silverkit.” Silverkit and Brightkit looked up at another queen just waking up. “It won’t be long, don’t worry.” Brightkit and Silverkit smiled knowing it’s not too long. “And I promise you I’ll watch you become apprentices.”

Brightkit smiled proudly. “Thank you Squirrelflower!”

Squirrelflower smiled. “You’re welcome!” She then looked at her swollen belly. “I hoped my kits would have been born so they could watch you two become apprentices, but StarClan says it’s not time yet.”

Silverkit and Brightkit smiled till they heard their leader speak. “Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!” She called out.

Silverkit smiled proudly ready to run out of the den, but Petaldusk gave her a stern look. “Right.” She corrected herself as she and her sister walked out of the den with their mother beside them. As the kits walked they looked at the warriors watching them as they walked towards the leader. The kits looked at each other with a smile then looked up at their leader.

Ravenstar smiled and looked at her clan before starting her speech. “Thank you all for coming. Our two kits, Silverkit and Brightkit have reached six moons old and it's time for you to be apprenticed.” Ravenstar faced Silverkit, “Silverkit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you’ll be known as Silverpaw!”

“Silverpaw! Silverpaw!” The clan chanted.

Silverpaw bowed her head down as Ravenstar faced a young warrior. “Your mentor would be Littlestorm. I hope Littlestorm passes down his skills he knows onto you.” Silverpaw nodded and went towards her mentor as they touched noses.

Now it was Brightkit’s turn. “Brightkit from this day until you receive your warrior name you’ll be known as Brightpaw.”

“Brightpaw! Brightpaw!” The clan chanted.

Brightpaw bowed her head down as Ravenstar looked at another young warrior. “Stormfeather you just finished your training moons ago, and I believe now is time you take on your first apprentice.” Stormfeather smiled and nodded. Ravenstar nodded back, “I hope you teach Brightpaw the skills you learned when you were young.”

Brightpaw walked towards her mentor as they touched noses.

Ravenstar smiled at the new apprentices and looked at her clan ending the meeting. The clan chanted Brightpaw and Silverpaw’s names making the sisters smile proudly. Today, they are finally apprentices of ThunderClan.

“I’m so proud of you two.” Petaldusk beamed walking over to her now apprenticed daughters. She touched noses with them and nuzzled them showing how proud and delighted she was for her daughters.

The apprentice’s mentors Littlestorm and Stormfeather walked towards the mother as the latter looked up. “Don’t worry Petaldusk. We’ll train and protect them” Littlestorm assured.

Petaldusk nodded, “please keep them safe.” She said as she walked back to the nursery. This in turn made Silverpaw and Brightpaw frown; they remembered not too long ago Petaldusk told them she won’t be moving back into the warriors' den after they become apprentices and that she will be busy taking care of the queens. Silverpaw and Brightpaw never asked her why, but as much as they wanted to it was best not to ask, at least not now.

“Hey! Silverpaw!” Silverpaw and Brightpaw turned to see two apprentices, a dark brown tom and a bright red she-cat, Tigerpaw and Rosepaw respectively running towards them.

“Congratulations, you two!” Rosepaw beamed.

“Thank you Rosepaw.” Brightpaw replied.

Tigerpaw passed Rosepaw and Brightpaw and went to Silverpaw. “So now that we're apprentices, want to do apprentice stuff with us and our mentors?” Tigerpaw asked, putting his tail around Silverpaw.

Silverpaw moved away from Tigerpaw and went towards Brightpaw and Rosepaw. Soon, Littlestorm interfered with the apprentices. “Tigerpaw they just became apprentices and I guess they want to be with their mentors before spending time with you and Rosepaw.”

Tigerpaw gave a huff disappointed that his former den mates when they were kits won’t be spending more time with him now that they are apprentices. Rosepaw gave a chuckle as she went towards Tigerpaw.

“Don’t worry Tigerpaw, we’ll have time to spend with them when they get back.” Rosepaw comforted. “Besides don’t we have to do a border patrol with our mentors and Pineleaf?” She asked.

Tigerpaw gave a low growl he didn’t like border patrol that much, he liked hunting for prey to provide for his clan mates. Rosepaw pushed him away as the two gave a glance towards Brightpaw and Silverpaw. The latter gave a slight chuckle seeing her clan mate being dragged off to be with his littermate, mentors and the clan deputy.

“So are you two ready?” Littlestorm asked.

Brightpaw and Silverpaw smiled and nodded. “We’re ready!” Silverpaw beamed. She wanted to jump when she said it, but remembered she was no longer a kit, but an apprentice training to become a strong warrior.

As their first task of being an apprentice, like Littlestorm promised he and Stormfeather took their apprentice out for a hunting patrol. Silverpaw breathed in the forest air and it felt different then the air around ThunderClan. There were many more scents by the lake from cats to the prey and event the lake.

“I didn’t know outside the clan was huge!” Silverpaw beamed looking at the trees towering over her and her sister as little glimpses of sunlight peeked through the leaves.

Stormfeather turned and faced the young apprentices. “It's even bigger once you go to your first Gathering as well as see the lake.” Stormfeather mentioned.

Silverpaw gasped. “Can we see the lake?” She asked.

Stormfeather and Littlestorm looked at one another wondering what they should do. They did need to get prey for the clan, but would a little look at the lake be all that bad?

“Well…” Littlestorm trailed off. He felt Stormfeather’s paw touch him and gave a nod knowing he knew what would be the right thing to do. He nodded and looked back at the apprentices. “Maybe sometime later, we need to fetch prey for the clan.”

Brightpaw nodded. “Alright.” She replied. Brightpaw looked at her sister who looked like she wanted to complain and wanted to see the lake so badly. Silverpaw opened her mouth and closed it again, not wanting to speak. She gave a nod not wanting to speak. Littlestorm and Stormfeather looked at each other before giving a chuckle.

The four cats made it to the abandoned Twoleg nest to find prey for their clan. Littlestorm sniffed the air to make sure no Twolegs were in the area. “Alright we can hunt for prey here.”

Brightpaw looked at her sister, “Want to split up and join with our mentors and meet back here?” She asked.

Silverpaw smiled giving a quick nod, “Sure!” Brightpaw walked towards Stormfeather as they went to one part of the Twoleg nest as Silverpaw went towards the other half with Littlestorm.

Brightpaw’s ears twitched as she heard rustling coming from the bushes. She got herself ready in position waiting to see what prey would be coming out of the bushes. Brightpaw stretched her body as she pounced towards the bushes and caught a mouse.

The mouse struggled beneath her paws trying to escape. Brightpaw held her paw high ready to give it the finishing blow, but she was stopped when rustling coming from the bushes. Brightpaw looked around the woods wondering who was there, this caused the mouse to escape and run off. Ignoring the rustling bushes she went after her prey before it got into the paws of another clan cat.

As she went after the mouse, Brightpaw stopped and caught the scent of a cat. It wasn’t a ThunderClan cat as far as she knows, but it was far away that it was hard to tell which clan it belonged to. She even wondered if this scent was what was making the rustling noises not too long ago. Brightpaw looked around sniffing the air hoping to find the scent and turned to see another cat on the other side of the lake.

The cat did nothing but stare at the young apprentice, not taking a step. Brightpaw was confused, but weary wondering if this cat was planning to attack. She walked closer to the cat, but stopped hearing rustling bushes from behind. Brightpaw was ready to fight wondering if this was an ambush by this mysterious cat, but to her surprise it was Silverpaw.

“There you are Brightpaw!” Silverpaw exclaimed. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Brightpaw shushed her sister. Silverpaw stopped talking, wondering why her sister would cut her off from speaking. She didn’t need to scold and ask why as the cat from the distance looked at them. Silverpaw was surprised and walked to get a closer look.

“H-hello.” Silverpaw spoke. The cat then turned away and ran off into thin air like he was a ghost.

“Why did he look at us like that?” Brightpaw asked, whispering to her sister.

Silverpaw was confused and shocked like her sister. “I don’t even know.” She whispered back.

“Silverpaw! Brightpaw!” Littlestorm called out running towards the two apprentices. “Are you okay?”

“Were fine, Littlestorm.” Silverpaw replied reassuring him that they weren’t harmed. Littlestorm sighed seeing the new apprentices were safe. “Why did you two run off like that?” He asked.

Brightpaw explained to his sister’s apprentice about the cat she saw while she was hunting. She explained the cat didn’t come towards them, just stopped and stared before running off.

“I couldn’t catch his scent. So I don’t know where he came from.” Brightpaw said.

“I see.” Littlestorm replied. They made it back to the abandoned Twoleg place to see Stormfeather holding a vole in her mouth.

“There you are,” Stormfeather replied muffled due to the vole in her mouth. “Where were you two?” She asked. Brightpaw explained to Stormfeather about the cat she and Silverpaw spotted. Stormfeather was surprised that she dropped the vole she was holding. “What! Did he attack or say something?” Stormfeather asked.

Brightpaw shook her head. “No. He just disappeared.” She replied.

Stormfeather sighed. “Well just be careful and keep your eyes open for this suspicious cat. Don’t think about fighting them, leave it to us to talk to them and wonder why they had their eyes on our territory.” Stormfeather picked up the vole and decided it was best to hunt in another part of the abandoned Twoleg territory away from where the cat was spotted.

They went to another part of the abandoned Twoleg nest to hunt for some pretty before heading back to the clans. Littlestorm caught a blackbird and Silverpaw was stalking a squirrel that was right under her nose. She went quiet and just as the squirrel was ready to scamper Silverpaw pounced on it and caught the squirrel in her jaws.

Her mentor was impressed at his apprentice’s catch. “Nice catch!” Littlestorm chuckled. Silverpaw smiled and waited for her sister to catch her prey so they could go.

Brightpaw was stalking a pheasant to catch for her clan. The pheasant looked up hearing the paw steps of Brightpaw. Brightpaw stopped and stood still hoping the pheasant wouldn’t look her way. Luckily, it didn’t and just kept pecking at the ground. Brightpaw smirked and pounced on the pheasant, but landed on a small cliff and landed on Darkpaw.

The two apprentices groaned in pain. Darkpaw got up and saw Brightpaw and the half-dead pheasant. Darkpaw growled and walked towards the new ThunderClan apprentice. Brightpaw got up holding the pheasant tight in her jaws there was no way a ShadowClan apprentice would steal her prey.

“What are you doing in ShadowClan territory?” Darkpaw growled walking up to the new ThunderClan apprentice. Brightpaw was ready to fight too, protecting the prey in her jaws. The two apprentices were silent just walking around in circles not turning their backs on each other in case the other decides to attack.

Darkpaw snarled seeing the other apprentice wasn’t going to attack, and decided to attack first swiping at the other apprentice. Brightpaw was able to jump back, and swiped at Darkpaw who suffered a small scratch on his nose. The black apprentice hissed and glared trying to attack Brightpaw once again before he saw a dark brown blurr pass by and tackle the ThunderClan apprentice.

“Raggeddrop!” Darkpaw exclaimed.

Raggeddrop snarled at Brightpaw, who dropped her prey in surprise. She was frightened seeing this big warrior right on top of her. Raggeddrop looked down at the prey Brightpaw was carrying and grabbed it off the ground. “Hey that belongs to ThunderClan!” Brightpaw snapped.

“What, was that!” Raggeddrop snarled. Brightpaw shivered as the senior ShadowClan warrior growled into her face. Darkpaw tried to speak up, but another warrior from ThunderClan spoke up.

“That’s enough Raggeddrop!” Littlestorm shouted. Raggeddrop looked up to see Littlestorm, Stormfeather, and a scared Silverpaw. The two ThunderClan warriors glared and growled at Raggeddrop, which made a few ShadowClan warriors who sensed the attack snarl back at the two ThunderClan warriors.

A white and silver she-cat stepped forward, “Raggeddrop, let go of the apprentice. She didn’t do anything wrong.” She spoke up.

Raggeddrop growled and turned towards the warriors, “Quiet, Moonshine!” He snapped. “Can’t you see the enemy was in our territory!”

Stormfeather growled and stepped forward, “This is her first time out of camp, she didn’t know any better.” She added.

“Take one more step, and this will sure be the apprentice’s first fight!” A pale ginger she-cat named, Rabbitfur snapped. ThunderClan and ShadowClan were in a standoff waiting for whoever would take another step so they could be ready to fight.

Brightpaw was panting heavily as she looked between clan and ShadowClan. She knew if they start fighting, it will be because of Raggeddrop right on top of her. However, Raggeddrop let her go surprisingly. “You are warned for now.” He growled. The warrior took the mouse, Brightpaw dropped and started to walk back to camp. “Darkpaw! He shouted, getting the black cat’s attention. “Let’s go!” Darkpaw sighed and followed after his mentor with the rest of ShadowClan right behind him.

Brightpaw sighed seeing she was safe, but glared at ShadowClan territory. She then felt herself being lifted by her mentor away from the border. “Are you okay, Brightpaw?” Stormfeather asked.

Brightpaw nodded. “Yeah,” she replied. “Though I lost the prey for ThunderClan.” She sighed. Stormfeather huffed glaring that a ShadowClan warrior took a ThunderClan apprentice’s prey. 

“Who was that?” Silverpaw asked.

“That was Raggeddrop, a senior warrior of ShadowClan, he’s known to be a fierce, no nonsense warrior.” Littlestorm explained. “From what I’ve heard he trains his apprentices in a way that many warriors consider worrisome.”

Silverpaw gulped, after seeing a cat like that she was afraid to face him in battle. “He’s scary.” Silverpaw muttered under her breath.

“I hope I never see him again.” Brightpaw snapped.

“Well, no matter how much you say it. You’ll be seeing him in Gatherings or in battle.” Littlestorm reminded the apprentice. Brightpaw gave a low growl as Stormfeather ushered the two apprentice somewhere else to continue their hunt.


End file.
